The Courage to Overcome Fear
by Moonlight1blue
Summary: It's the last battle against the Kishin Asura, and Maka and Soul are the only ones left standing. What happens when Asura realizes Maka has courage? Follows the main plot line/episode until a certain point. (AsuraxMaka)


****I've always wanted to write an AsuraxMaka fic, not sure why, but I did. I love the ship although it's obviously a crack ship haha. And it's one of those that is very hard to write a fic about. xD So sorry if it sucks, but I tried and that's all that matters. (Well... maybe xD)****  
This was it. Maka was the only one of her friends left standing, besides her weapon who was still standing right beside her, his sharp teeth clenched tightly and a bead of sweat dripping down his forehead. Death the Kid, Liz, Patty, Black Star, and Tsubaki were all lying in different places; on rocks, the ground, etc.

Asura the Kishin was standing across the room from them, his scarves in the air. He tilted his head down and gave Maka a demonic glare. "There's no reason to be surprised; this was expected. It's only natural that I am the one still standing," he said arrogantly, obviously referring to the kids that now lie beaten on the ground. "And they're the ones who fell before me like insects. You're fools if you expected something else. Welcome to harsh reality, children."

Maka's wide, terrified eyes narrowed a bit, and she slowly tilted her head down, her expression changing from shocked to angry and determined.

"There are no surprises here. Also," the Kishin continued, tilting his head down to match hers and shooting her a sadistic grin, "there is no fear."

_A sound soul dwells within a sound mind, and a sound body. _She reminded herself, reaching for Soul's hand. He transformed into a scythe and she spun him around in the air a few times before positioning herself for attack.

"Kishin Asura, I hope you're ready!" She challenged. "Your soul is mine!"

"You're a persistent one, aren't you?" He asked, slightly annoyed. "Returning to sanity after being devoured by the black blood."

He looked up and saw the hesitant girl, and he asked, "What's wrong? You're trembling. Are you afraid? Oh yes, I think you're terrified. Everything wrong in this world is rooted in fear, frustration, failure, betrayal, anger, tragedy, and of course… utter defeat."

"Stop talking!" Maka growled, though she almost wished he'd continued to talk, because the more he spewed on with his insanity, the more determined she was to rip him to pieces.

"You don't have to hide it!" He chuckled, "Poor girl."

She looked up at him fiercely, "Shut _up_!"

"Yelling won't get you anywhere. I'm not afraid of you. But you are very afraid of me indeed. Thanks to that, I'll win this battle easily," Asura said cockily.

Maka looked up at the Kishin, glaring intensely. "No, you're wrong. I may be afraid, but I _will _beat you. Because I have something that you will never have. Something that terrifies you."

Soul was listening and said through his weapon form, "That's right. Maka is brave; she has courage. You only think you'll win because you believe fear is going to control her. But that's where you're wrong."

"Bravery," A voice from the other side of the room, hoarse and barely audible, "is something stronger than fear." It was Kid.

Another voice also hoarse, Black Star chimed it, "Maka has the courage that comes with being brave, the courage to fight even when she's scared. She may not be a big, strong man like me, but she is more courageous than any of us."

"And that's why," Soul said, "We _will _beat you!"

Asura stared at Maka, with wide eyes. "Courage?" He asked. "Bravery? What do you mean?"

She stood up tall, holding Soul in front of her tightly. "I mean that that courage gives me the strength to overcome my fear and fight you! No, not just fight you, but defeat you!" She shouted confidently.

He tilted his head to the side and stared at her in wonder. What was this courage like? How could it get rid of this fear? He knew she should be scared, no, terrified, and yet she was standing up to him ready to fight. He was jealous; fear had always overcome him, and yet here was this girl who was able to push that fear aside and fight.

But was it enough? He was curious to find out. He thought so, because he felt fear beginning to bubble up in his stomach. They had scared him, because he now felt doubt with the realization that he may actually lose.

"Maka Albarn, that is your name?" He asked shakily.

He looked over the girl, her ash blonde hair that was in pig tails, her emerald green eyes, and her legs that seemed to go on for miles.

"What about it?" She growled.

He tilted his head to the other side. "Could you… Do you think you could… teach me, to be courageous? To not be afraid? I… I don't want to feel fear anymore!" He shouted desperately.

"Courage… it isn't something you can learn, not like this. The courage that Maka has, it's something she was born with. Besides, you couldn't be brave even if you trie-" Soul was cut off.

"You would try and learn? But what would you use your bravery for, good or evil?" Maka asked.

He stared at her, and Soul growled, "Maka, what are you doing?"

"I… Well, if it works and I wouldn't be overcome by fear, well I guess there would be no point in being evil, right?" He asked her.

"So if I taught you, if we stopped this fighting and you came into custody of the DWMA, you would use it for good and become a good person?" She asked, taking a step towards the Kishin and holding her hand out.

"Maka!" Soul yelled.

She looked down at her weapon, giving him a firm look. "Soul, I'm doing the right thing here."

"He's a Kishin, Maka!" He shot back.

"Just be quiet, Soul! You'll understand later!" She looked back up at the Kishin, hand out waiting for him. "So? Do you promise to be good?"

He took a step towards her and hesitantly reached for her hand. Soul, angry and confused, transformed back and stood protectively beside Maka.

But Asura pulled the girl forward, in his first act of bravery, and crashed his lips onto hers. Soul and Maka both had wide eyes, but she slowly closed her own and kissed him back. Soul was almost fuming with anger before he realized Maka's hand was reaching out for him, waiting for him to transform. He quickly did, and she pushed Asura away and glared.  
"You're lying, Kishin. Because no one can ever run away from fear, you of all people should know that!" She yelled before resonating with Soul and swinging him hard, slashing Asura in half.

Asura looked up at her, and smiled. For the first time ever, he genuinely smiled. "You're wrong, Maka," he whispered, "I do have courage. I have the courage to face my death, even though I was so terrified. But now… I feel no fear… this is what I deserved."

His eyes began to fade and slowly drift close, and Maka stared at him blankly, though emotions were bubbling up inside her all at once.

A blue soul drifted up slowly, and Maka reached out and grabbed it. "Maybe we were wrong, Soul."

"Huh? Whaddya mean?" He asked.

She closed her eyes and remembered how it felt when he kissed her. It felt like something inside of her changed, and she connected with the Kishin. She understood why he was afraid, and he understood why she wasn't. She'd never felt so close to someone like how she'd felt in that moment they had kissed. She had given him in that small amount of time, everything he'd needed to not be afraid. And all that was, was love.

"I just mean, maybe you can lose fear. Once you find what's missing, and you have at least a little taste of it, it doesn't matter what happens after that. Because you no longer have the fear of never knowing what it was that you would've missed out on," She whispered.


End file.
